


In My Time of Dying

by whendidthisshowbecomemylife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Sad, Sad Ending, i'm smashed right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whendidthisshowbecomemylife/pseuds/whendidthisshowbecomemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin during battle. Eren finds he has to part with Armin - the only valuable he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I JUST REREAD THIS I WAS SO FUCKING SMASHED LAST NIGHT I'M SO SORRY I LEGIT HAD NO RECOLLECTION OF THIS FIC THIS MORNING I CAN'T

Eren pushed Armin in through the doorway and, as soon as he spotted it, he pushed him gently down onto the bed. "Wait here!" he called, voice wavering with stress as he began to frantically open and close the shelves within the room for a string and needle, or at least a weak bandage. He finally turned in response to a sob.

"Eren..." the weak voice spoke, "Come here.." 

The brunnet stood frozen for a while, considering whether to obey his boyfriend's order or whether to keep trying to find a way to save him, though he knew it was hopeless. Both of the boy's legs han been torn off and he was slowly growing delirious with pain. "Armin," he finally replied, "I'm here. Don't worry!" But Eren could feel how the touch of Armin's elbow between his fingers was growing fainter and how the boy's breath was growing more shallow by the second. He deserves the truth, even if it means I die...

The blond drew a deep breath. Eren turned his gaze to stare deep into his boyfriend's azure eyes, desperately trying to capture every single moment that was projected by them. "Eren," he heard a whisper, "Eren, you are everything to me," he managed to comprehend from the slur of wind escaping from between the pale lips. Armin grasped his friend's face in his hands and encouraged him to continue speaking - about anything and everything, it didn't matter what as long as it kept him awake. 

Eren approached the bed again in response to a particularly pained sigh coming from the petit blond on the matrress. Eren seized the tiny form in his eyes and let his tears spill over onto the other's cheeks. "Armin, " he whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

The blond's eyes widened and he attempted to moan something out in response, but the sound evolved into a weak hum as his head tilted to the side. His eyes remained unmoving and his pupils greyed over slightly. Eren gave a howl of grief and regret at his inability to protect the one thing that remained pure around him - Armin, who had such a clear mind died so his selfish self could live to furiously make the wrong decision again, and he cried. He cried Armin's name, as if trying to drag him back and eventually succumbed to the blade beside him. He pressed the cold skin against his own, and with one swift movement of his arm, ended it all - ended the world, screaming with regret and emptiness and guilt at having led to all this himself. He fell.

Armin was waiting for him, though less than a minute seperated them. Erem was smiling. Armin had tears in his eyes bound from joy. Eren understood - death was only as scary as you made it out to be. He collapsed into Armin's trembling arms and both finally found peace.


End file.
